


Smile

by RisingSun



Series: Reflections [12]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun/pseuds/RisingSun
Summary: Tiny specs of happiness embraced his heart, giving him the courage and energy to fight for what he needed.





	Smile

The darkness broke apart to reveal that bright light underneath, perfectly reflecting off the amazing smile on the Japanese boy’s face. Wooseok couldn’t understand how it was possible for Yuto’s facial expression to change into something like that – the look so mesmerizing it was bound to leave people speechless. The first time it happened he couldn’t do anything else but simply watch, the motion of Yuto’s lips so unexpected in its smoothness, instantly changing his whole expression into something breathtaking. It was directed at him too and it only made the whole expression that much more overwhelming to the giant maknae. The shorter boy must have noticed him staring as his smile soon faltered in confusion, embarrassment taking over, but Wooseok quickly smiled back warmly and the expression of bliss was back, making them both relax.

That first smile etched itself in Wooseok’s mind – a sign of his small first victory in getting to know the Japanese boy and, more importantly, making him feel a little bit more at home. Yuto was beautiful and the youngest in their group didn’t need a smile to tell him that, but getting to see it held so much meaning to Wooseok as it took time for it to be shown, the Japanese boy too reserved towards strangers to let it slip that easily. Maybe it was a sign of trust – definitely of opening up a tiny bit more, an invitation to step into Yuto’s world, to become a part of it.

That first smile made him giddy to meet its twins in the days to come, soon catching himself setting a new goal in his growing friendship with the shorter rapper. He wanted to see more of those smiles, so he was going to make sure to make that come true. It proved to be a lot easier than he thought, the moment the first one appeared more of them followed, Yuto relaxing more and more in the presence of his new Korean family and, especially, the youngest member of it. It was obvious and it made Wooseok somewhat proud of himself, encouraging him to stay by the Japanese boy’s side.

The expression of pure innocence and happiness, making Yuto’s eyes sparkle along with that brilliant smile as he looked over at Wooseok perhaps made the maknae stare in awe at first, pushed him to eagerly crave for more… but at some point the younger one became aware that it simply made him happy. Yuto’s tiny moments of fluttering happiness were bright specs of magic, touching anyone who was exposed to them and Wooseok was exposed the most. That happiness was addicting, much like the form it took to express itself.

Soon those little moments of happiness followed him everywhere he went as he stayed glued to Yuto and now it went both ways – Yuto staying glued to him, finding shelter, comfort, companionship in obvious expressions of mutual caring. The Japanese boy became a close friend and a roommate and there was so much of him everywhere, along with those smiles that just shined at him so often. Wooseok was feeling lightheaded, drunk on the happiness Yuto was transferring to him, all the problems they were facing – separately or together looking so petty and meaningless – easy to solve.

It became such an important part of the younger boy’s life – a source of happiness, but also comfort and care, the sparkle never failing to reach his own heart, making him fill with energy, beating harder, filling the maknae with courage to fight his little daily battles. Sometimes he didn’t even have to see it to know it’s there, sensing it in the way Yuto radiated positive energy from his little spot on the other side of the room they were in or in the Japanese boy’s voice late at night, dark room illuminated by a small lamp in the corner – a warrior battling Yuto’s fear of darkness, strong enough to chase it away, but tiny compared to the brightness of that precious smile. It was there, more and more, until in Wooseok’s mind it became equal to Yuto – one with Yuto. Yuto.

That smile made everything so light, made everything better. That smile solved all the problems, chased away all the worries. It could fight all of their wars, scare away insecurities and fears, bring much needed strength. That smile was everything he needed.


End file.
